


出逃：一份永久封锁的机灵独白

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 编年史宇宙成真，地球之影在杀死自己的乌鸦之后见到了另一个乌鸦
Relationships: Male Guardian/The Crow, Male Guardian/Uldren Sov
Kudos: 3





	出逃：一份永久封锁的机灵独白

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称注意

一切都是我的错。

自抵达这个宇宙开始我就一直在犯错。在我重新复盘整件事时、也就是现在，乌鸦正缩在角落里试着将他的肩膀装回去，他想尽可能少的让我插手来帮忙——像往常那样，然而这与往常的危机无一相似之处。

我们身处陌生的宇宙，理由倒是好的：在抗击暗影初见成效的那天，水星回来了，一并回归的还有奥斯里斯的决心。他似乎早就认定乌鸦也会有进入森林的一天，那些被教导的真理和警告会让我的守护者走到更危险的地方去，而他也能接受那点风险。但那位守护者不在这里。这感觉好奇怪。从我在月球上和他的机灵搭上话以来好像我们从未分开如此久过。乌鸦偶尔会说，再次回到圣城的感觉有时会冲刷掉我们离开的那一天的记忆，也许这也是同样的原理——我那漫长的寻找守护者的四百年已经不再处于我的数据核心了。几十秒后，乌鸦在一声闷哼中接回了自己的肩膀，我意识到他抬头是想找到我在哪，如果我能用光能修复好他的眼睛……这本该是件很容易的事。

乌鸦小声叫我：“格林特？”

“我在，我在！”我说，“再忍耐一下，相信这次我很快就能覆写这道锁了……你还好吗？”

“再好不过了，”他还是按着自己的右半边肩膀，“这不算什么，对吧。”

他知道我没法覆写这道锁。这个精巧的小十字。如果能提前知道这东西会限制我的光能，我是决不会让那条信息发送出去的。都是我的错。是我让自己的负光者变成这样，可我不是从黑暗纪元存活到现在了吗？为什么偏偏在这个宇宙里放松了警惕？乌鸦甚至提醒过我……我是怎样回应的——“这是我自己的数据”——是啊，不知什么原因死掉的我的数据——“如果解析成功，我们就能知道这条分支内的走向，这能省掉很多事”。

乌鸦允许了我这样做，或许他也对这个世界好奇又胆战，因为有人将我们从这个分支内抹消掉了。他在我身边踱步，右手一直放在枪上，在我试着从各种残缺代码内找出我们需要的那条时小心着周围，而我正在体验做自己的验尸官是何种感觉。我想得太简单、太理所当然了，当剖析出一条熟悉的讯号时我立刻对乌鸦转述说：是机灵。我们朋友的机灵。乌鸦在那个瞬间高兴了一会，显然，因为守护者还活着，这个太阳系仍拥有它最强有力的护盾。而另一对我们的死亡也不是太难接受的事。我能感知到旅行者还在地球上伫立，光能的温暖辐射至我们所站的位置，大体环境就像我们的宇宙的翻版：甚至更安全些，还没有星球被暗影吞噬。

乌鸦换了个姿势坐着，距离我上次用光能重铸好他的小腿骨已经是三天前的事。我不知道那是否派上了用场，看起来，他一直试图避免压在那根断过的骨头上面。他多灾多难的骨头。我很想详尽的为自己的守护者扫描一遍，让乌鸦连下巴都接得比以前结实，在我的注视下他开始打盹，靠在纯白色、整洁如新的墙上肩膀一寸寸向下滑，直到整个人都瘫倒在同样颜色的地板上。他甚至没吃过东西，远离多日的饥饿感又找了回来，我没体会过——现在，我也想体会一次，我知道再这样下去乌鸦很快又会死去，但我的光能……

我的光能不足以立刻将他复活。

我为什么会放任事态变成这样？乌鸦上一次死亡的时候我等了十七小时零八分六秒，才从那道束缚旅行者光能的禁锢装置里挤出一点用于唤回我的守护者的能量，而地球之影就坐在那整十七个小时，让乌鸦苍白的尸体在他腿边靠着好像整个星系内没有比这更值得他等待的事。他的耐心让我感到无力，我只想尽可能快的将乌鸦从死亡中带回来：他知道我的名字，两个，当我进行那场错误的谈判时他便用格林特称呼我，要求我将乌鸦复活；他知道乌鸦已经死了。

泰坦对我说：他是少狼，弑神者，破咒者，先知，他是卡鲁斯大帝的地球之影。

我……从没想过能听到这声音讲如此多的话。少狼很少——我们的那位少狼很少开口，只用尽可能少的单字来维系和乌鸦的交流。我当然了解地球之影是什么，但那不妨碍我怀有想要逃走的欲望：当那艘花纹繁复的飞船停在我们上空，传送出一道白金色影子时乌鸦便叫我最好先藏起来。我在躲进他背包前还在思考，为什么守护者的机灵会询问我们在哪？仿佛作为死而复生的幽灵在这个宇宙是一件常事，一并发送来的还有守护者的一条语音消息。他说，“我马上到”，事实也如他说的那样，乌鸦还在与我争论这次交流有无必要时地球之影的船便抵达了传送点，在我们头顶飞速划过。

他的护甲是耀眼的白金色，漆面闪闪发光。我本应率先发现不对劲的，但他走路的姿态和身上辐射开的温暖光能让我迟疑了，乌鸦后退一步，当对方摘下头盔时因那张熟悉的脸和印记又将那一步收了回去。乌鸦似乎不确定泰坦是否越过面具知道了他的真实身份，有些狭促地站在那，右手仍放在手炮上。泰坦在离乌鸦一米远的距离停下了，居高临下地打量起我的守护者，他……

他就开始笑起来。我想我大概永远忘不了这一幕了，假如我们还能离开的话，但只要还留在这个诡异的白房间内其带来的违和感就像地球之影顶着与我们的少狼同样一张脸大笑的场景别无二致。而乌鸦，乌鸦一下被料想外的状况牵绊了，闪身的动作迟延半秒是致命的错误——我怎么能这样想？我的守护者、他的肩膀被泰坦抓住，那一刻他还在企图提醒我离开，他会处理好的，可那名泰坦并不在乎乌鸦在提醒谁或这是否有效。那时我已经做好了复活他的准备，向来如此，生存是负光者们不需要刻意去争取的东西，我也不怀疑，乌鸦能从这场争斗中活下来。

我现在也不怀疑乌鸦能活下来。只需要我集中精力找到那根和旅行者相连的丝线……重新建立连接，将光能输还给守护者，他能……

我逃走了。

在一句宣告之后地球之影用自己的颅骨撞破了乌鸦的面具。“你是卡鲁斯大帝允诺给我的奖赏，”他这样说，双手紧扣着乌鸦的肩，“——但我的自满毁了皇帝给予我的慷慨。”

等不到演算完成我便开始大叫，乌鸦在我的恐惧下惊醒，奋力想要从对方的桎梏中挣扎出来。“我曾经以为，”泰坦说，我们又忽视了他的力量不容得质疑，“在千万次的享乐之后我能彻底领悟你存在的意义是什么，到那时我便能自如的驾驭这种情感……”

“你指什么？”乌鸦还反问他。

“这种，快乐，”我不断提醒乌鸦不要再和这名守护者交流了，他让我毛骨悚然，他的脸和声音和表情和动作都是，“显然，我的自大还比不过我自己的胃口，所以现在我明白该怎样满足这一切了。”

我说，你在开玩笑？你不是认真的，但觉醒者泰坦连一秒也懒得分给我：他结结实实一头撞在乌鸦的面具上让那块合金碳纤维裂成许多块，淡紫色血液一路汇集到乌鸦下巴上，一点点往下滴。那一瞬间我想的居然是，也没有太严重，我们经历过更糟的。泰坦并没有松开手，不让乌鸦彻底倒下去也不打算让他能独立站稳，我的守护者被他抓在手里，贴着额头，听到他说他会让我们成为在终末来临前最后死亡的生物，这是他从皇帝那里学来的馈赠。

然后我逃走了。

我们曾经约定过，无论发生什么事我都要优先保全自己，但那时只是乌鸦与我的单方面协定。我不愿意真的丢下他直到邪魔族骑士或者嗤魅认为一具觉醒者尸体是个没意思的破烂玩意。但守护者。这个守护者是我们从未设想过的存在，我不愿意靠近他、我甚至不确定在他身边复活乌鸦是不是一件好事——同样一个人，为何会有这样大的差距？我几乎是冲刺进最近的碎石堆内，想要找到个安全的坐标将自己传送走：这个宇宙真的安全吗？即使暗影现在太阳系内势力甚弱？

我不敢前往圣城，而幽灵网络内一片沉寂。我无时无刻不在想乌鸦怎么样了，风暴拉扯着我的外壳时又开始祈祷对方最好将他一个人丢在那里。乌鸦从不和我谈守护者与他交流的细节，仿佛不和我说、我就不会知道了似的，而这种回避使他产生的尴尬错觉就是我很介意这个。他习惯于面对守护者，他的安全区就在泰坦身边。为什么我要留下他和自称少狼的守护者单独相处？

我看着太阳，开始思考起另一个我的终局是否是十分乐意的飞向了这颗恒星，为了让乌鸦彻底远离他痛苦的根源。但我无法做出同样的选择——对，这只是个蹩脚的宇宙，处在分支的末端，运行也毫无逻辑可言。勉强找出的理由让我重拾信心，我必须要相信乌鸦，相信他能从这场遭遇战中活下来，那时我决定在四十八小时后再回去找我的守护者，以为等在那的只会有乌鸦一个人。

乌鸦眼睛里的以太熄灭了，虹膜上残留些暗哑的光。他把那条伤腿蜷缩起来，背部紧贴墙壁，我想让他保持专注便喊了他的名字：“乌鸦！不要睡着！”好像这里是拉斯摩尔混沌的雪原似的。他嘴皮动了动，想向我抱怨一般：我就得不到片刻的安宁吗？

“不要睡，”我哀求道，“求你了。”

几秒后，他逐渐意识到我的用意，尝试着睁开眼睛保持清醒。我看着乌鸦仍在挣扎，那种抗争坚持了一会，可虚弱来得比上一次更快，他呼吸时喉咙发出可怕的声音。

地球之影的在乎比他的诡异言行更让我恐惧，他在乎乌鸦会不会死，并尽可能久的延长它的到来。四十八小时后我发现那名白金铠甲的泰坦依然守着乌鸦，再一天过去如是，再一天，我无法忍受看着我的守护者变得更加惨白，光影倾倒给觉醒者的生命力已经流失干净了，但地球之影苍蓝色的双手还停在乌鸦喉管上。他察觉了我的视线，相似的金黄色眼睛转过来看向我，右手搭着乌鸦喉咙好像那才是他应该待的位置。

你不该逃跑。地球之影对我说，语调高昂。我已经提出了最优越的条件，接受它，然后我们再聊别的。

“你的目的是什么？”我问他，我必须问，“为什么是他？如果你想熄灭一点光能大可以直接动手，你对另一个我不就是这样做的吗？”

他说我们曾经达成了协议。我不接受这套侮辱性的说辞。地球之影把乌鸦拉起来些，让我能将他看得更清楚——“享乐，”泰坦又笑起来，和乌鸦的死气沉沉比起来他就像太阳一样，“我只提供这一个方案，格林特，当然，你也可以提出其他改进意见。”

我直接将乌鸦复活了。

他吸入第一口气的瞬间就燃烧起来，手指间出现一把火铸的匕首，那一秒我甚至以为自己赌对了——乌鸦能摆脱地球之影。我的守护者抬手刺穿泰坦的腿甲，像割开金子一样容易，虹膜比他的匕首更明亮，随后我看着地球之影收紧手臂，俯身下来仿佛这也是他料想中会发生的事。乌鸦低声说，不，对方却一直看着我好像能从机灵眼里读出表情。“继续，”地球之影说，“你只需要确保他活着。”

我尝试了七次，每一次乌鸦都比半分钟前更茫然，他醒来，试图伤害和逃离那名守护者，再次死去。地球之影权当这是协议达成前的沟通环节，或许杀死乌鸦是他展示力量的方式，他把我的负光者牢牢控制住直到乌鸦连眼白也渗出血色。

乌鸦突然咳了一声，我开始思考是该优先修复他的气管还是眼睛——在有限的光能下我们没有第三个选择。地球之影总给我留下二选一的难题：视力还是呼吸，手或者脚，乌鸦的精神状态和我自己的。他会当着我的面……侵犯他，比我记忆里的更为直接和暴力。地球之影对这种伤害驾轻就熟，倒是不带羞辱的成分在里面——如他所说，只是为了快乐，他高兴的时候会像我们那一个少狼那样亲吻乌鸦，握住乌鸦的腕骨。那些时候来临时我反而希望乌鸦不是清醒的，我无法想象如果我们成功回去时将这种记忆也偷渡过去，它会发酵成什么可怕的东西。

地球之影几小时后出现在房间另一侧，乌鸦呼吸顺畅了些许，在我不断的警告声中依然睡着了。我看到地球之影的机灵悬浮在他身侧，涂装炫目，自身却不发一言。我试过和它对话但只有沉默，我的朋友并不是个寡言的家伙，将他转变至此的经历一定是我不愿意知道的。

“我发现，”地球之影在一小段时间的审视后评价道，“他的头发变长了。”

我立刻紧张起来：是我与旅行者的断连让乌鸦更接近普通人了吗？残存的光能被我用在他身上缝缝补补，只能照料到最危急的地方。随后我发现乌鸦的头发真的更长了，能盖住他半边锁骨，好像这是他全身唯一还在生长的东西。地球之影对此感到愉悦。“很好，”他说，“我想给他喂点东西。”这种慷慨还未出现过，在他安排下这间空白房间迅速被布置成宴会室，摆满动物内脏、骨头和熟烂的水果。地球之影一直坐在那直到乌鸦醒来，久到让我怀疑乌鸦刚才的呼吸只是自己的错觉，或者房间内的时间流速被暂停了。

乌鸦睁开眼睛。地球之影现在真的只是道模糊的影子印在他视网膜上。“格林特？”乌鸦喊道，随后才意识到气氛的诡异。泰坦抓住他手臂将他拎起来，没有多照顾乌鸦的那条伤腿。“看看，你可以把它们都吃光，”地球之影说，“我允许了。”

他的两只手里被塞上刀叉，端坐在桌前。地球之影指挥着乌鸦伸长手臂，为他挑出一块快要融化的块状茎，脂肪，和整一长串眼球似的葡萄。乌鸦似乎不想让地球之影离他如此近，两个人的手臂悬在空中僵持不下，他说：我是你的玩物吗？我从地球之影的表情看出了肯定的回复，乌鸦咬着牙，突然尖锐地抽了口气，下一秒银叉子从他垂下的手里砸到盘子上。

卡鲁斯的影子撬开乌鸦的牙给他喂水果。“我和你的机灵，格林特，”泰坦说，“我们达成了一项和平协议，你应该珍惜这个。”

“我不想要。”

“我看起来会在乎吗？”

我痛苦的朝乌鸦呼喊：请，按我说的做，活下去。这一定是阴谋的第二阶段，因为我无法忍受自己缺失光能而亲眼目睹我的守护者逐渐腐烂的过程，我也无法像另一个我那样一死了之，这个宇宙的死亡不是救赎，希望一定还在某个地方藏着。

乌鸦妥协了。他接受了地球之影喂进他嘴里的东西，咀嚼它们，但吞咽还有一定难度。随即长久未进食的胃部恼怒地向乌鸦发起抗议，他又开始干呕，吐出来了大部分食物。难以置信的是地球之影并没有因此而发怒，他仍然兴致高昂，逼迫乌鸦吃掉更多的带骨肉。我没能扫描出那到底产自什么动物身上，或许我不知道最好，乌鸦咳嗽时地球之影还会抚摸他的背部，不厌其烦的安抚他直到乌鸦再一次颤抖着张开嘴。泰坦的手指上沾满肉汁、油汤和呕吐的污秽物，他哼着一道熟悉的调子从长桌那边拿来一把刀，直直插进乌鸦面前的派上把它切开。

乌鸦可能模糊地瞥见了刀面的反光。“这是什么？”他开口问道，声音更加虚弱。于是地球之影为他盛了一块。

“机灵。”对方抬头看向我。但我还在这里，说明这也许是句玩笑话……“你们需要增加一些幽默感，”地球之影又说，“皇帝不喜欢无趣的生物。”

对，说得好像星系内没有比他和他的皇帝更有趣的存在了。在那之后，我的守护者无论如何也不愿再张口了，地球之影便将乌鸦放到桌上作为一道收尾，摘掉皮带，在一片混乱中开始操他。我不能躲避，我需要关心乌鸦的腿骨和逐渐停摆的身体机能，这种感觉几乎让我成为地球之影的共犯，为了自己的心愿、强迫乌鸦在地狱里也要继续活着。他嘶哑地叫起来，被我调动出的求生欲让乌鸦想要爬离泰坦，至少，他需要呼吸进更多空气——地球之影便捂住他的嘴，只消一会乌鸦的动作就变轻了，好像被人剪了羽毛。我忍不住出声阻止对方：他会死的。光能禁锢装置将乌鸦和地球之影间的差距拉扯到凡人和神那么大，我连接的仿佛只有一口枯井。

“所以他才需要你，”地球之影说，“你会确保他能活下来，对吧？”

有几名卡巴尔和灵能书吏在结束前反复出入这间囚室，以一种相较于他们的体型安静又迅捷的方式将长桌重新整理干净。我见过那名灵能几面，他将乌鸦称为“入侵的奖赏”“影子的意外之喜”，地球之影拉扯住乌鸦头发好让他露出脖颈，让他们用皇家丝绸一点点把乌鸦擦干净了。我酸楚地发现乌鸦此时的意识不足以辨识四周，他跪坐在地球之影腿上，安安静静，比他手臂更粗的卡巴尔手指在地球之影的允许下捏住他，为他清洁下巴。

书吏也比较过我。在他所负责的记录里我大概只是个变量，用以对比地球之影在领悟大帝关于享乐派的言论前后所行所想的变化。在乌鸦之前，另一个他所遭遇的一切都被书写下来，地球之影甚至把那篇详尽的记录让机灵传输给了我，卡巴尔文字翻译来的最后一句标明：至此，曾经为欧顿·索维的守护者已然完成他在这宇宙最后的使命，影子无法再从他身上找到任何惊喜了。

“我承认那是句错误。”泰坦对我解释道。如此谦虚的一面！——我却只想用机壳撞断他谦虚的鼻梁骨。房间被收整回一片空洞的纯白色，随即地球之影将乌鸦留在地上，径自和那几名卡巴尔出去了。

我看着多出来那些挫伤和撕裂伤，和乌鸦垂下的右手手腕。几小时过去他的腕部肿成一颗蓝色的柔软肉球，许多条以如果起首的句子出现在我的处理核心中：如果我修不好他的右手，乌鸦的狙击手身份要怎么办？如果我修好了，而其他伤口让他在下一次死亡前受更大的罪，我能接受这样的结果吗？如果我忍耐下去、能让乌鸦以最好的状态复活，他现在的痛苦我能忽视吗？地球之影会对这样的决策感到欣喜吗？这是否是他的目的之一？他会在什么时候回来？

——如果我们真的无法回到曾经的宇宙了，我是该劝导乌鸦、还是等待他主动向我提出？

至少地球之影在接下来的一天里没再出现。乌鸦带着所有全新未新的创伤醒来，似乎清楚自己为何会变成这样，皱着眉，想要将右手捏握成拳。我说：不要乱动，你感觉怎么样？乌鸦几分钟后才回应我说，他有些想念用弓箭狩猎的日子。

“别误会，”乌鸦说，“我没在抱怨你。”

“那你是什么时候学会抱怨我了？”

我的守护者翻了个身，仰面朝上。他说，“你知道你听起来像要哭了吗？”

我哑口无言。乌鸦很快又睡着了，我希望他有在思考机灵和哭是不能放在一个句子里的。一整周地球之影没从那扇门内出现过，也没有任何卡巴尔的影子：他们一定被告知了乌鸦也是那些玩光能把戏的人；只要花点时间，门里面总有一只活着的乌鸦。这本该是个机会，但乌鸦的状态越来越糟，我猜地球之影从没花时间想过这点，毕竟在他想法里守护者只用潦草喂养就能活下来了。我看着他的右手腕不协调的连接在小臂上，那种错位感与日俱增，终于到了我得把所有存蓄起来的光能用出去的那天。那时起乌鸦就保持在一个位置没再动过，但即使他能看见我了我们仍少有对视，他一直盯着地球之影会进来的那道门，而我看着他，计算下一次、再下一次的复活——在我的计算里，地球之影提到的终末会比我们的回程来得更快，似乎终末替代了其他可能性，我们所能期待的未来只有它是明了的了。

我没有放弃。

我没有放弃，乌鸦也是。离开的第五周，白金色铠甲的地球之影才从门外大步走进来，手里拖着一支被冰冻的百夫长小臂。他把那玩意扔在乌鸦面前，一改常态严肃地看着他。“有入侵者闯入了皇帝的花园，”地球之影说，“这是对我们为太阳系带来的和平的蔑视。”他蹲下来，指向乌鸦眼前巨大的卡巴尔残肢：“——用这种能量。”

这就是转折。我意识到暗影在此时还未侵袭他们的宇宙，太阳系是伟大皇帝卡鲁斯于末日阴影下重塑回来的造物，地球之影则是他的帮凶。不知道他们是以怎样的方式完整切割出百夫长的一条手臂，乌鸦或许和我想法一样，不过面对那块冰影碎片时依然没什么表情。“我没想到，既然你作为皇帝的影子，”乌鸦说，“它也能困扰到你？”

地球之影笑着摇头：“注意你的措辞。”

我们回到了最开始的境地：简洁而干净的死亡。有时只有地球之影的机灵和卡巴尔步兵过来，身上显然带着命令，我猜他本人要么又失去了对乌鸦的兴趣、要么正忙于自己的职责之中，至少在狂热和忠诚上地球之影是个标准的模范。那些步兵好像没能从杀死一个虚弱的觉醒者猎人这件事中找到点乐趣，他们反复确认下一步到底该做什么，久到地球之影的机灵从他们身边飞往了我所在的牢笼边上。乌鸦无法再站起来了，但他始终昂着头，拒绝对那几头外星犀牛示弱。

我看着那身陌生机壳的机灵。“还没意识到你们击溃不了我的守护者吗？”我忍不住对它说，它那副旁观的态度十分惹人上火，“在最后，我的守护者不会用死亡来取悦他的。”

“而我的守护者，”地球之影的机灵居然开口了，“早就领悟到了这一点。”

之后有一名灵能辅助士兵来调整了我的禁锢装置，至少保证了我能在两天内重新复活乌鸦。地球之影的机灵下次来时又对我说：这场争斗很快就将结束，地球之影和觉醒者之影已经找到入侵者的所在之处了。

“这是他与暗影交流的恶果，”它离开前说，“我们不能背离旅行者的光能。”

我没有将它的话列做参考。当它第一次在地球之影的要求下向我传达信息我们的对话就该结束了。那些卡巴尔开始在乌鸦身上尝试新东西，大笑起来时地板都在颤动似的，几十秒后我和步兵都意识到地板是真的在颤动——好像有巨兽从远处横冲直撞，打碎墙壁，把地球之影的舰船弄得一团糟。我的心始终悬在乌鸦被粗暴割开的颈动脉上，乌鸦用力捂着创口但紫色血液在他们脚下逐渐汇聚起来，其中一个战士走出去确认情况，在通往门的地板上留了一串褪色的血脚印。

一名泰坦撞了进来。

我承认我……愣住了。一瞬间我将他错看成了地球之影。显然留在房间内的卡巴尔也有与我相同的错觉，拿起枪的动作致命的晚了一两秒，随后被冰影能量全部包围住。泰坦像飓风一般清扫了他们，留下一地亮闪闪的卡巴尔肢块在下一秒也碎掉了，我想喊住那名泰坦，我想叫他守护者，但每个字都堵在我的处理器内：他怎么不是地球之影？为什么他不是地球之影？

乌鸦最后应该看见对方了，他牙齿上有血。泰坦背朝着我，从我的角度看不太清，只知道他摘下了头盔。我试着弄出一点动静，不断用机壳去撞地球之影为我挑选的笼子，但泰坦没有扭头过来。他蹲在乌鸦面前蹲下了，跪在我的守护者身边，伸手想把乌鸦抱起来的样子。我立刻喊出声：不，他受伤了！我在说什么……他当然……

泰坦的动作顿了一顿，还是把乌鸦抱进了他手里。现在他才转身面对我，额头的印记和眼睛的颜色都与地球之影一模一样，他抬起头看我，沉默着将乌鸦举起来些，乌鸦还是温暖的。

“他能复活吗？”泰坦说。

我没回答。

对方从我的无声中得到答案，他的机灵从他胸膛间飞出来，像个蓝色的小光点那样闪烁。“禁锢装置，我早该想到的，”它说，“我们没时间在这里解开它了，守护者，但我至少能打开这把锁。”

泰坦单手将我的笼子取下来、撕开一个口。我感觉到他很愤怒，暗影能量在他右手上萦绕不去，但他一句话也不愿说，机灵关切地悬在我面前——我很久没飞过了，急速坠落的下一秒我发现自己被泰坦抓住并放在了乌鸦身上，我的守护者的呼吸果然停止了，泰坦帮助他抬起左臂，以一个熟悉的姿势将我圈在乌鸦手里。

“守护者？”机灵说。

地球之影挑选的囚笼重重砸在地上，和卡巴尔步兵一样碎成了齑粉。机灵再次提醒他：目的已经达成了。“我们得离开这，”它听起来有些焦虑，“格林特的光能还没恢复，我们不能等了。”

泰坦终于行动起来。所以他就是那头巨兽，我没想到再看到房间外时会是这种景象。我们在冰原和废墟间奔跑，机灵回到泰坦背包里去了，一边指引他的守护者下一个拐角在哪。我的视线在乌鸦脏兮兮的脸和泰坦的下巴间来回转移，我应该高兴吗？这甚至不是我预想的结果之一。我只听得到沉重的脚步声，他护住乌鸦的头从一块塌陷区域撞出去，微妙平衡被破坏后的砖石像下雨一样往我们头顶砸，机灵大叫着前面前面前面前面左转不不不你走错了——

涅索斯的淡绿天空出现在我眼前。我看到旅行者交予我们的银黑色超因果飞船正在飞往这里，和在另一段舰桥下的地球之影。

机灵如果有能力一定会把守护者拉住，它朝着对方耳边大喊：我们！应该！走了！但泰坦丝毫没有减速，我看到地球之影手中也出现一把锻锤，长时间相处之后我明白这是他愤怒的具象：泰坦让他失败了，暗影之影的领地被暗影侵入，还要拿走属于他的东西。

“我不管了！”机灵说，“——十秒后我要将我们传送走！”

那有十秒吗？我被乌鸦的手臂被泰坦的左手紧紧按住，感觉地球之影的火焰朝着我们倾泻而下，我不知道在带着乌鸦的情况下他想怎样战斗……但泰坦一步未停，一片冰墙突兀出现在他和地球之影中间，我听到另一个少狼在那后面怒吼、随即墙在极致的热量下融化了。他好安静。我们久未体会过的安静。和现在的乌鸦一样。落地瞬间巨大的冲击差点让我从乌鸦手里飞出去，突变的温度差让我机壳表面结出一层霜，如果再继续冷下去那些血液也会，泰坦好像不知道这点似的，他让更多的冰川阻挡在地球之影前，让它们碎掉，让甲板危险地开始倾斜。他想彻底毁掉地球之影的船吗？我突然有一阵不好的预感，来得及发声提醒前炎阳的热浪就侵袭过来，近到要点燃乌鸦的头发。

“他是——”是地球之影的声音。

下一秒周围的一切开始解构，而寒潮也包围了我。我隐约看见冰块爬上了他的白金铠甲，冰影无声无息，涅索斯留给我的最后画面是左半身被冰固定住的地球之影。

船舱内没有一点机器运作的杂音，正中央只有一架床，泰坦将乌鸦放在上面我才发现那好像是床。机灵从他身上飘出来紧张的转了几个来回：“他们没跟上来。”它又飞了两圈：“先毁掉机库果然是对的。”然后它飘到我身边，等着泰坦帮忙把我从乌鸦冷而僵硬的手里取出来。

我不想离开他。禁锢装置给了我一个很好的不用飞离太远的理由。机灵主动降到和我一个高度，悬在乌鸦胸口前几寸，它用一片蓝光扫描过我和我的守护者。“我们试过……”它说，语气里是不必要的愧疚，“我们应该早一点到的。”

“谢谢。”我说。

泰坦站在原地。他也没摘下自己的头盔。机舱内尴尬的沉默了一阵子，我飘到乌鸦鼻尖处轻轻碰了碰他，没有回应，我不知道他最后是否发现了情况的突变。机灵看起来想和我说话，但它还是飞回到自己守护者身边，挨着他的肩膀。“这个宇宙到底怎么回事，”它低声询问，“没有邪魔族，没有暗影，旅行者也还在地球。我们曾经见过任何一个与它相似的分支吗？”

“乌鸦和我也想过这个问题。”

“……所以，那个守护者，”机灵顿住了，“我不确定……”

我知道泰坦在看我。或许他没有看我，他只是越过我在看乌鸦。“他，”我说，“其他人称他为卡鲁斯的影子，像以前指挥官提到过的……”

“影子？那为什么——”

我必须说出来。如果我不想有其他东西被一起带回我们的宇宙的话。我现在无比希望乌鸦能睁开眼睛但光能不允许我这样做。“他是地球之影，”我稍微转过一点角度，让泰坦明白我是在和他讲话，“……他称自己是少狼。”

所以泰坦早已知道了这点并且没告诉机灵。我的朋友震惊到散开了机壳，变成一颗蓝色小圆球。他沉默着朝我走过来，在乌鸦右手边半蹲下。胸甲上的刮痕和被磨损出的金色提醒我他不是地球之影，我也想承认这一点，但我还做不到回头看他。机灵在几分钟后回到我们身边一起守着这具觉醒者尸体，它也一言不发，凭依着旅行者的船带我们飞往泰坦所想的地方。

这种寂静让人欣慰。这种寂静能让我冷静下来。乌鸦也是其中的一份子。泰坦将他的手放在自己手上，就那样一直盯着，隔着头盔我也不知道他到底在看哪。我强迫自己接受他们的这点肢体接触，如果乌鸦醒来，也许他会很乐意这样做。现在我应该干的事是在有机会摆脱禁锢装置之前积攒能量，让乌鸦自己来做这份决定。

十分钟，半小时或更久以后机灵突然开口。

“乌鸦的头发一直有这么长吗？”

飞船颠簸一下，让我的守护者偏头朝向了他们。我感到一阵无法形容的虚无连接着我。在我面前、泰坦终于摘下了他的头盔，我又看到了那张和地球之影别无二致的脸。一阵摩擦声后他原地坐下了，被血污黏在一起的乌鸦的头发缠在他手指上，我意识到这里就是他视线的终点。

“我才是少狼。”少狼低声说。

那之后再没人讲话。少狼一直保持着乌鸦与他的接触。我不再记录了。


End file.
